AK-47
The AK-47 is an assault rifle, featured in Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare , Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Black Ops. Singleplayer The AK-47 makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however it is heavily modified, aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. It is equipped with a tan/white-colored polymer furniture almost like Digital Camo and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower handguards are replaced by a more modern handguard with an ergonomic pistol grip, polymer magazine, a modified stock, tritium iron sights and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different to that in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to the muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47, as well as the Brazilian Militia. Many of them appear to be mounted with ACOGs, GP-25http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Grenade_LauncherGrenade Launchers, or red dot sights, but there is also a holographic version of this in the level "Exodus" and "Wolverines!". An AK-47 with a Unberbarrel Shotgun is found in the armoury in Loose Ends. Multiplayer In contrast to Call of Duty 4, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle to be unlocked; at Commander, Rank 70. For this reason, the weapon is less commonly seen as players tend to enter Prestige Mode. The AK is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second for assault rifles, doing the same 40-30 damage, but having a slightly lower rate of fire. This makes the AK useful at close, medium, and to an extent, long range. The TAR's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK at farther range, as the AK-47 has less recoil. The AK-47 is a unique assault rifle, in the way that when anything is attached (excluding an ACOG scope), idle sway is added, making it the only assault rifle to feature sway, other than those using Thermal Going prone will reduce sway caused by adding attachments. This makes attachments such as the Shotgun almost useless due to the fact that the AK excels in close range, and using an attachment which creates sway and has little usefullness is somewhat of a waste. It is important to note that although the AK features a muzzle brake/flash hider, the effect is only visual as firing will still make the user appear on enemy radars; a Silencer is neccessary to be attached to remain hidden. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill in one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies using Painkiller, Last or Final Stand. This makes it have direct competition with the SCAR-H as well as the TAR-21, as these two also have the same damage. The AK is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between them. Weapon Attachments Grenade Launcher Shotgun Red Dot Sight Holographic Sight Silencer Heartbeat Sensor ACOG Scope Thermal Scope FMJ Extended Magazines AK-47 in Real Life AK-47 was made in Soviet Union, designed from 1944 - 1946 in service from 1949 - present day. Creator of the AK-47 was Mikhail Kalashnikov. The AK -47 was stands for A''' automatic '''K kalashnikov 47 1947. Modern Warfare 2 AK-47 Kill Montage thumb|300px|left